Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine that is capable of detecting the feeding length to which a sewing target has been fed.
Description of Related Art
In order to carry out automatic sewing of a buttonhole, there is a need to reverse the sewing direction immediately after carrying out sewing for a suitable length that corresponds to the size of the button.
Patent document 1 discloses a sewing machine including a presser provided with a detection apparatus that generates a variable output signal so as to detect the length of sewing that has been carried out.
Also, Patent document 2 discloses a sewing machine including a presser provided with a distance detection apparatus including a rotatable member so as to detect the movement of a sewing target in increments of steps.
Furthermore, a casing of the sewing machine mounts an optical detection apparatus that detects the rotation of the rotatable member in an optical manner. Such an arrangement is capable of detecting the length of sewing that has been carried out.